


Aches and Pains

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel and reader - Freeform, castiel smut, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Aches and Pains

The moans and groans coming from the other side of the wall made your stomach sink. For the last three weeks, you knew Cas had been having trouble sleeping, but tonight was the worst so far. You had just ended a big hunt, Cas’s first as a human. He as having a hard time accepting the fact that he wasn’t some tough, invincible Angel of the Lord anymore. And worse, he needed to sleep, which meant nightmares.  
You turned over in bed as you tried to drown out the former angel’s cries. But it was no use, he was miserable, and you needed to help him. You loved him, and you couldn’t leave him like this.  
Shooting out of bed, you opened the drawer of your bedside table and grabbed your bottle of aspirin. Then, you headed out your bedroom door.  
You opened Cas’s door slowly, trying not to spook him, which had been hard to do recently. Everything seemed to make him more anxious than usual since he lost his grace.  
“Cas, hey, it’s Y/N,” you whispered as you entered the darkened room, the only light coming from his small bedside lamp on the other side of his bed. “I brought something that might help.” You gently shook the bottle of aspirin as you approached his bed.  
Cas groaned loudly as he slowly rolled over in bed to face you. “What could possibly help? I feel like every bone in my body is broken.”  
You bit your lip as your heart ached. Cas’s face was lightly bruised on the right side and his bottom lip was split near the crease. He was sporting one of Sam’s plain, navy blue t-shirts, which was obviously too big for Cas. But the color made his tired eyes shine.  
“It’s, aspirin. It helped with pain and inflammation. Here,” you handed him two tablets, “take these.” Cas nodded and accepted the medicine, chewing it into smaller pieces before swallowing it.  
The look on his face from the taste was priceless. His nose crinkled as he swallowed harshly. “That was unpleasant, and I don’t feel any better.”  
You rolled your eyes as him. “Cas, it takes a little while to work.” You slid onto the bed beside him, lying down on top of the bed sheets. “I’m sorry you’re in so much pain. I wish there was something I could do—“ You smiled as you thought of something. Your cheeks blushed as you sat up and reached over towards Cas, gently pulling the overs down. “Lay on your stomach.”  
You lifted yourself to your knees and knelt beside the former angel’s aching body. Your hands grazed up his back as you watched him wince. “I never knew humans could experience this much pain,” Cas mumbled against his pillow.  
“Shhh. Just relax. This may hurt at first, but it should help after a while.” You lightly squeezed his shoulders, rhythmically gripping and releasing along his shoulder blades and up to his neck.  
At first, Cas whimpered in pain. But after a few minutes, his whimpers turned into low groans, causing your body to become very reactive. You pressed your palms into the tense muscles between his shoulder blades and spine, your hands slipping every so often on his loose shirt. You tugged on the heavy fabric. “It will be easier if this isn’t in the way,” you informed him and you assisted him in slipping out of his shirt. You felt your face blush even more as you stared down at Cas’s muscular form before continuing.  
“Mmmm,” Cas hummed the moment your hands touched his bare skin. He was soft and warm, just like you had imagined. You continued to work his stiff muscles, palming circles along his firm sides. Cas jumped as your hand neared his hipbone. “That tickles,” he chuckled as he resettled into his former position.  
You smiled down at the handsome angel. “Is this helping? Or should I stop.”  
Cas shook his head. “Please don’t stop. It feels so nice.”  
His words and moans continued to stimulate you, causing a small wet spot to form in your panties. Confidence rose within you as you swung your leg over him, straddling him just below the hips. Your palms glided over the delicious ripples of his muscles as they slowly loosened under your touch. Without thinking, you leaned your head down and placed a light kiss between his shoulder blades before sliding your hands over his arms. The weather whipped skin of his upper and forearms heated your fingertips as you peppered his shoulders with light, sweet kisses.  
“How are you feeling?” you whispered into Cas’s ear before planting a kiss on his neck.  
Cas groaned at the contact before speaking. “A lot better, thank you.” His tone was low and raspy, causing you to bite your lip.  
Heavens, he was hot. As an angel, a warrior, a hunter-in-training. Even as a wounded, pain-ridden human. Castiel was perfect. You had thought that for months now, maybe longer. Every time he was near you, your heart fluttered and your stomach lightened. It was something you had never felt for someone before, not like this.  
And being this close was making you crazy.  
Once you finished with his arms, you sat back up, drinking in the gorgeous sea of skin beneath you. “Now turn around,” you commanded in a low, hungry grumble. Cas obeyed, spinning beneath you until he was flat on his back.  
Your lips quivered at the sight of him. Sure, you had seen Castiel shirtless a few times, but never this close. And having him between your legs was getting you all hot and bothered. You could feel the light pressure and searing heat travel through your sex and up into your abdomen.  
You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to regain focus. Your palms made contact with the waves of his abdominal muscles. Cas closed his eyes and groaned softly at the returned contact. As you worked the tightened muscles of his chest, you lowered yourself from your knees to rest on Cas’s lap. Your eyes widened as his rock hard erection made contact with your heated core, making you whimper.  
Cas’s eyes shot back open as you responded to him. “I—I’m sorry. It just—“  
You cut him off with a deep, hungry kiss. His lips were softer, sweeter than you had even dreamed. One of his hands moved up to your hair as your lips moved in sync. Cas’s tongue flicked against your bottom lip. You parted your lips, allowing him to devour you with overwhelming need. His cock twitched against your heated sex, making you reactively roll your hips. You moaned into each other’s mouths at the friction, tempting you into rolling them again.  
Your lips parted as you pulled away and moved down his chest, peppering him with light, opened mouth kisses. You gazed up at him. The heat and lust in his eyes was almost enough to make you come right then and there. His blue eyes were almost completely blacked out by his lust-blow pupils.  
You continued to kiss your way down his abdomen to his waistband. You tugged on the band of his sweatpants and pulled them down, kissing the newly exposed skin along the way. When you reached his boxers, you slid them down too, releasing his glorious cock. You didn’t hold back for a second, quickly wrapping your lips around the head, flicking your tongue along the slit.  
Oh, have mercy, you thought as a long, low groan escaped him. His back arched beneath you.  
“Y/N,” Cas moaned as he gripped your hair. “Uugh,” he growled through his teeth, fueling you.  
You lifted your lips off him with a pop. Then, you moved your tongue to the base, tracing the tip along the prominent vein that snaked up his length. Cas wiggled and writhed beneath you, making your sex throb against your constricting panties. As you wrapped your lips around him again, you lowered your hand to your shorts, slipping beneath the soft fabric to your dripping folds. Cas watched hungrily as you pleasured both yourself and him.  
“Uh, Y/N,” Cas grunted, bucking his hips. You moaned against his cock as you witnessed him coming undone. As his moans grew louder and closer together, you slowed your rhythm, keeping him on the edge of his release. “Y/N, please, I can’t hold on anymore,” Cas pleaded.  
You gave the tip of his cock one more flick with your tongue, then knelt upright over him, continuing to pleasure yourself. “Castiel,” you moaned as you slipped a finger into your slick hole. Your eyes locked with his as you pumped into yourself. The fire behind his eyes was driving you wild, making you slip your finger out and rid yourself of your clothing. You didn’t want a single barrier between you and Castiel.  
You crawled up Castiel, leading open mouth kisses back up his abdomen, to his chest, then up to his swollen lips. Rolling your hips, you glided your slick folds against his cock, making him to groan loudly against your mouth.  
Cas’s lips trembled against yours as you bucked your hips again, creating more much needed friction. Cas whimpered as he pulled away. “Y/N, please—“ Cas’s head leaned back as pleasure sizzled through him.  
“Please what?” you teased, rolling your hips a third time.  
“Please fuck me,” Cas begged.  
You grinned, not used to hearing that kind of language from Castiel. The vulgarity of his words turned you on, which caught you off guard.  
But you were more than happy to oblige. You guided his now slick cock to your entrance and lowered onto him. The sweet burn from your walls stretching around him made you moan his name as he filled you completely. You savored the fullness before you started swirling your hips. Cas writhed under you, gripping your hips tightly as he returned your thrusts. You glanced down at the moaning, growling former angel, who stared back with a new, predatory gaze.  
You gasped as Cas rolled over, tossing you onto your back. “I need to taste you,” Cas snarled as he lowered himself to your stomach, nipping at the soft flesh as he made his way down to your throbbing clit. He captured the sensitive nub between his lips and sucked lightly.  
“Oh my god, Castiel, Ooh,” you mewled. You hovered at the edge of your orgasm. Cas’s tongue glided over your folds, savoring your taste before flicking inside your entrance. His tongue swirled in and out of you as his thumb rolled over your swollen clit, sending you spiraling over the edge. “Cas!” You screamed as your back arched. Cas’s rhythm never faltered as he lapped up your sweet juices.  
As you slowly came down from your high, Cas repositioned himself over you and guided his cock into your entrance, filling you once again. He slid an arm under you, sitting up and bringing you up towards him, before guiding you back to the headboard. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he began to thrust roughly into you.  
A low rumble left his lips with very violent thrust, quickly building you up to your next release. Cas nipped at the soft skin in the crook of your neck, leaving small bruises as he fucked you into the headboard. He lowered a hand and smoothed his thumb over your clit, suddenly releasing your second orgasm.  
Your body shuddered against him as you whimpered in his ear. “Castiel, Oh that feels—“ Each wave made it harder for you to form words.  
Cas’s cock twitched inside you, signaling his release. Cas grunted your name as his thrusts faltered. After a half dozen more thrusts, Cas slowed and pressed his lips to yours. This time, there was no intense hunger, no primal need. This kiss was tender, loving. He cupped your cheek with his hand, pulling you completely against him with his other arm.  
After a moment, Cas’s legs began to shake. He gently guided you down to the bed and slid under the covers next to you. You curled up next to the gorgeous, sapphire-eyed man and sighed happily.  
You laid quietly against Cas’s chest, nestling your face against his bare chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breaths. You jumped slightly as a snore rattled through him. Looking up, you saw that Cas’s eyes were closed and he was fast asleep for the first time in who knew how long. You smiled as you slowly sat up, trying your hardest not to wake him. You just sat there for a while, watching him as he got some much needed sleep. Then, you started to slide out from under the covers to find your clothes.  
A warm hand wrapped around your wrist, causing you to turn back towards Cas. He peered up at you sleepily. “Please stay,” he whispered as he lightly tugged you back towards him. “I sleep better with you here with me.”  
You nodded and slipped back under the covers. Cas pulled you against him and planted a sweet kiss on your forehead, before being consumed by sleep again. You closed your eyes as you also drifted off to sleep. You didn’t know it then, but from that point on, you and Cas couldn’t sleep without being wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
